oasisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Anthony
Caleb Anthony is a character played by Teh King of Reptiles in Slumbering Power. He is a Vanara Occultist. Description Caleb Anthony is a ginger-haired Vanara with a tall and slender build. He has fanged teeth and an otherwise humanoid body. His upper body and thighs are very toned due to his habitual reflexes allowing him to hold his own weight for long periods of time. His apartment even accommodates for this too. He wears a grey tank top under an orange unbuttoned jumpsuit with his left sleeve off and falling to the side of him, the right side properly suited up. He has a beige toolbelt and gloves with bright green workshop boots. In solitude he'll find himself hanging off of room adornments but in social settings with friends he'll keep himself grounded to socialize more effectively, though this isn't always the case. His tail also is prehensile and can act as an off-hand tool at his disposal. Personality He is a charismatic individual who normally has no problem socializing and making friends. He has a good judge-of-character and is very accepting of all kinds of people. This holds up when you evaluate his main friend group consisting of a caring elven lady, an intimidating son of a yakuza gang boss, a curious angler fish friend and a gothic-themed changeling girl. Though an expressive soul, he is also very analytical in his thought process. Always knowing what he'll do two steps in front of others, he is a reliable person to trust and have as an ally. He'll go out of his way to support his friends and tackle issues in their lives or issues the occult club faces as a whole. It is, perhaps for these reasons that his supernatural calling was as an occultist. One aspect about Caleb that isn't touched too much is his outlook on Vanara culture. He values traditional Vanara beliefs so deeply that he is incredible hesitant and physically repulsed by the idea of having hair on his body cut, even to the smallest extent. Though, due to peer pressure, he offered a lock of his own hair to the Awakening Ritual. This ended in him being shaken by the experience, not by the ritual itself. Relationships Akane Suguri It is assumed that Akane was Caleb's first friend upon coming to Japan to attend Kōtōgakkō High School, she's made many friends since although Caleb hadn't made outgoing efforts to make more friends than necessary as Akane did, at least until the Occult Club started up. In which, Akane encourage Caleb to try it out with her and through Caleb, a few others in the party had been encouraged to join him with her. They seem to hold an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust. Akane will likely serve as an invaluable asset in Caleb's adventure. Tim Brookes Starting the term where the campaign begins, Tim was Caleb's roommate. Their room itself shows the mutual agreement between the two. They share the living spaces and their rooms exist atop and below eachother, accommodating for Aquatic life and Vanara life. In adventure, they seem to understand eachother in a mutually shared way as well. They are likely to become trusted allies as the adventure continues. Tim had also made a strong display of athleticism in the shared class they share with Vincent Occhi, leaving lasting impressions on both the men. Vincent Occhi Caleb was the first friend Caleb had met at Kōtōgakkō High School. Without fear, Caleb had acquainted himself to Vincent and become a friend that eventually encouraged him to come to the Occult Club. Vincent and Caleb have a rough friendship that they both value despite sharing nicknames for eachother such as, "Ginger-Monkey Fuck" and "Crocodile Face" and showing physical aggression, butting heads freely but regardless, they do care for eachother. Each individual is aware of the assets of the other and keeps it noted for when opportunities arise to make use of such assets. Yokaihina Onigashima Yokaihina was first met through the Occult Club's first meeting, which resulted in Yokaihina involving the party in something called an "Awakening Ritual" to awaken supernatural powers within everyone. Though Caleb didn't supply any major material components to the ritual, to involve himself, he was forced to take a small lock of hair that belongs the him and offer it in the ritual. Which is a forbidden action in Vanara culture, but he'll likely stay quiet about it going forward. Due to interactions such as these, Caleb is cautious of Yokaihina and her habitual cruelness towards others. Though, he acknowledges her as the most intelligent and resourceful on the subject of the occult, which he is now wrapped up in. History Not much is known about the history of Caleb before Kōtōgakkō High School. Though, it is known he comes from Canada and has been granted a large sum of gold to enable him to get through the school year. Category:Character: Slumbering Power